


Кроваво-белый

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Gen, Murder, POV First Person, Prophecy, Rivalry, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Но даже такой многообещающий и помпезный цветок, как роза, однажды увядает.





	Кроваво-белый

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под Front Line Assembly - Der Angriff и Dernière Volonté - Je Serai Toujours.

Роза — цветок для прекрасных и блистающих. Для пафосных и самоуверенных. Для величественных и невероятно собой гордящихся. Но даже такой многообещающий и помпезный цветок однажды увядает. Меня больше интересует стебель, на котором роза держится — зелёный и колючий. Мне нравится зелёный цвет, ведь он кажется таким весёлым и дозволяющим; от зелёного обычно не ждут опасности. И даже в этой карманной Вселенной на давно покинутой планете, что служила когда-то полем битвы, до сих пор существует зелёный цвет, и растут дикие розы. Я даже не знаю, в какой временной линии скрыто это поле, но оно кажется мне знакомым. Всё потому, что оно похоже на любое другое поле: здесь могло быть радостно, здесь могло быть печально, здесь могла быть жизнь, но вместо всего этого Смерть устраивала здесь свою пляску. Я стою в чужом для меня лесу посреди небольшого круга низко растущей травы, и меня окружает такой же чужой холод и чужое солнце. А кроме них — безразличные деревья, безразличное синее небо, безразличное всё, неподвластное нам и великое в своём постоянстве.

Мне хочется представить, что земля страдает и плачет от постоянного кровопролития, но это ведь совсем не так — вместо этого она спокойно принимает жертвы, использует себе на благо наши останки. Ведь смерть — это естественно.

И разве это плохо? Разве плохо, что земля может сохранить тебя, точно как ты сохраняешь свои знания? Впитать в себя все атомы, из которых ты состоишь, и, возможно, построить новый мир, основанный на мельчайших частицах твоей светлой головы?..

Позволь напомнить: я жутчайший подлец во всей Вселенной. Мне не должен был доверять никто, даже те, кого я называл своими союзниками. Ведь в этой битве я был единственным, кто столь отчаянно пытался играть не по правилам. К примеру, есть те, кто чтит традиции и оберегает ценные знания с незапамятных времён. Если свести к абсолюту — так называемое «всё». Есть те, кто, напротив, отвергает старые законы, сжигает древние манускрипты и самонадеянно заявляет: «Магия — вздор. Я полагаюсь лишь на здравый смысл и логику». Если свести к абсолюту — так называемое «ничто». А есть те, кто где-то между крайностями, и их большинство. Возможно, я тоже в этом спектре, но я бы не хотел там находиться. Я бы покинул игру, выбрался из системы, что заточила нас всех в предначертанные роли, но, как видишь, даже отказываясь от системы, ты всё ещё остаёшься её частью. Это продолжается до тех пор, пока она не перемолотит тебя окончательно и не решит выбросить в никуда. То есть — до смерти. Я вынужден быть немного «всем» и немного «ничем».

А ты — тот, кто входит в группу «всё». Возможно, самое хрестоматийное её проявление. Ты словно бы родился для того, чтобы узнавать, учиться, запоминать и хранить. Чтобы быть великолепным и отточить мастерство магии до такой степени, что она стала бы ассоциироваться, в первую очередь, с твоим именем.

Я передразнивал тебя и всех на свете так долго, что это стало моим мастерством. Я, в общем-то, не хотел никаких «совершенных» навыков — просто так получилось. Я должен был стать Великим. У меня, как и у тебя, крайне хорошая память, но работает она совершенно по другому принципу. Начнём с того, что я ничего не помню, кроме, может быть, нескольких особо важных вещей. Каждый раз я учусь заново, а затем стираю использованное заклинание из мыслей. Лишь два заклинания остались со мной навечно, а вместе с ними — моё приобретённое мастерство мимикрии. «Почему так?» — мог бы спросить ты, если бы уже не знал ответа. Ответ таков: иначе мне было бы слишком скучно жить. Если бы я не умел забывать, я бы прочитал свою судьбу и жалко влачил её до самого конца; без этого у меня хотя бы была надежда, что я смогу вырваться из предсказанного пути и сделать всё по-своему.

Ты — стратег, а я — тактик. Возможно, в абсолютном смысле этих слов. Твоя сила — в подробном, доскональном знании, моя — в умении вовремя схватить это знание и обернуть его против тебя. Ты как синоним к слову «знания», а я вообще не с этой страницы словаря. Не твоя полная противоположность, но и не родственная душа. Я где-то в спектре, в котором не хотел бы находиться.

Знаешь… мне не нужно быть Великим, мне совершенно не важен этот титул, но если это вызывает зависть даже в тебе — наверное, быть Великим здорово.

— Кто… ты?..

Тебе с большим трудом даются эти слова. Ты лежишь на траве, раскинув тяжёлые от слабости руки, и тщетно пытаешься контролировать дрожь в своих пальцах. Белые глаза, будто бы слепые, но на самом деле всевидящие, хотят закрыться, а ты им этого не позволяешь. Кровь идёт из носа, сползает на побледневшие губы, на длинные волосы, очерчивает некогда величественный профиль. Не я был причиной этой крови — просто ты слишком старался. Старые раны открылись от твоей же убийственной магии. Кровь пропитывает твою одежду, твой уже грязный и порванный плащ и, в конце концов, благодарную землю.

Я опускаюсь на колени рядом с тобой и осторожно обхватываю дрожащую бледную руку. Ты выложился на максимум — а я лишь повторил за тобой. Спасибо за представление, я действительно его оценил. Представление длиной в вечность, за которое ты заслуживаешь самых громких аплодисментов во всём космосе. Твои пальцы так и дрожат в моих ладонях, и я сжимаю их сильнее, склонив голову — я единственный свидетель твоего падения, твоего увядания.

Я найду для тебя розу, обещаю. Единственный раз, когда я подарю кому-то цветы, да и то не при жизни. Но эта роза не будет красной, нет — она будет белой, окроплённой свежей кровью. Вот он, твой цвет — _кроваво-белый._ Мы оба понимаем: это последняя встреча. Остаются считанные минуты, остаются считанные слова. Наша вечная битва должна окончиться достойно.

— Твоё имя не будет забыто, — наконец произношу я шёпотом.

Я никогда ещё не звучал настолько серьёзно и не думал, что буду. Серьёзность — не мой стиль. Я высмеивал всех врагов, плевал на формальности и почести, был ночным кошмаром для тех, кто надеялся на честную игру, но ты… ты заслуживаешь большего, чем едкой насмешки вслед в небытие.

— Сначала… назови своё… — выдыхаешь ты, совсем слабый, но всё ещё величественный. Более достойный прощания, чем кто-либо на свете.

 _Достойный_  — вот оно, твоё слово. Я оставлял после себя загадки, я был тёмным пятном в твоей биографии, я ставил вопросительные знаки вместо точек. И только теперь, в этот момент, всё должно быть по-другому. Резким движением я срываю с лица опостылевшую чёрно-зелёную маску и швыряю её на землю. _Увидь меня, наконец._ Белые глаза ненадолго расширяются, опознавая знакомые черты, а затем рот пытается изогнуться в торжествующей улыбке. Ты силишься что-то сказать, но не можешь, и я делаю это за тебя:

— Рубик, Великий маг, сын Аганима.

— А я знал… — в конце концов, выдавливаешь ты, и на этом твои силы исчерпаны.

Глаза закрываются навсегда, дрожь в руках стихает, величие становится лишь воспоминанием, повисшим в воздухе. Это не намеренное убийство и не несчастный случай — тебе было суждено умереть от моих рук. Я сыграл по правилам, хотя сам того не желал. Исполнил старое как мир пророчество, которое специально пытался забыть. Я отпускаю твою руку и кладу её тебе на грудь вместе со второй рукой.

— Космос да сохранит тебя, Арсенальный Маг.  


* * *

Я провожу здесь сутки, а может быть, месяц, а может быть, год — в любом случае, за это время успевает выпасть снег, на всей этой крохотной планете, что не знает ночи. Всё ради того, чтобы не только предать твоё тело земле, но и сотворить высокий памятник из сияющего камня. Я увековечиваю твой образ, водружаю его над могилой, что нашла своё место на древнем заброшенном кладбище — а потом оказываюсь не в силах смотреть на своё произведение. Слишком точный портрет. Ослепительный.

Спустя время я снова сижу на коленях, склонив голову. Вокруг меня — ряды чужих крестов и камней, могилы неизвестных солдат, чужие мне воспоминания. А кроме них — безразличный холод от снега, что падает на благодарную землю, безразличное серое небо, безразличное всё, неподвластное мне и тебе и убийственное в своей непреклонности. В моих руках — белая роза и клинок. Я ведь обещал.

Остро заточенное лезвие плавно проходит по мягкой коже ладони, и я слегка жмурюсь от щиплющей боли. Через пару мгновений порез расползается, и кровь медленно стекает по руке, а затем капает на розу, что я держу под рукой. Я зачарован этим маленьким зрелищем; от дыхания изо рта идёт белый пар и стремится затмить запущенный мной процесс. Я знаю, будет немного сложнее, чем обычно, остановить кровь — но оно того стоит. Капли преобразуются в тонкие полосы на тонких белоснежных лепестках, и когда этих полос становится достаточно, я напоследок слегка сжимаю бутон в порезанной ладони. Сам того не ожидая, я чему-то слабо улыбаюсь, а на глазах выступают особенно горькие, обжигающие слёзы утраты.

Я не был ошибкой только в твоей судьбе — и только ты не был ошибкой в моей жизни. Я оставляю тебе кроваво-белую розу и с чуждой мне рвущей пустотой в сердце ухожу навсегда из этого места, в которое больше невозможно вернуться. Я даже не знаю, в какой временной линии оно скрыто. Быть может, тебя никто никогда не найдёт, и камень продолжит напрасно сиять для пустоты, для безразличного всего, но я запомню. Я сделаю исключение и буду помнить тебя. _Всегда._


End file.
